


Winter Screwed

by Multifandomx



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Gen, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Slurs, Team as Family, forgive them for being a little dumb, supportive friends, they are trying their hardest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomx/pseuds/Multifandomx
Summary: Everyone was sitting in the Haus living room while Holster and Ransom went through the team line up to make sure everyone had secured a date to Winter Screw. “Ok,” Holster started, “Chowder you’re bringing Farms,” Chowder nodded. “Ollie and Wicks, you’re bringing each other,” they smiled back at him. “Tango you’re bringing some girl from the soccer team,” Tango nodded. “Nursey you’re bringing a guy named Chet…really Nurse?” He just laughed in response to his captain, “and finally, Dex you’re bringing…wait…Dex who are you bringing?”
Relationships: Chris "Chowder" Chow & Derek "Nursey" Nurse & William "Dex" Poindexter, Chris "Chowder" Chow & William "Dex" Poindexter, Derek "Nursey" Nurse & William "Dex" Poindexter
Kudos: 49





	Winter Screwed

It was a Saturday night, but the team didn’t have anything planned for the night. There hadn’t been a game that weekend, and half of the team went home after practice, because they don’t get breaks often. The frogs were currently sophomores, so it was a challenge to acquire alcohol, especially when everyone over 21 was busy that night, or not there. Nursey had gone home after practice that day, because his mom was having a charity event that night. This left Chowder and Dex by themselves. Normally they would hang out at the Haus in Chowder’s room, but they just weren’t really feeling it tonight, so they decided to hang out in Dex’s single dorm room. 

They were currently watching some trash movie that involved a lot of action, but somehow still managed to have an uncomfortable amount of kissing scenes. Chowder was sitting on the bed with his back pressed against the wall towards the TV. Dex was lying next to him with his head hanging off the side of the bed watching the TV upside-down. 

The movie was about halfway through when Dex groaned and sat up facing Chowder. “This movie fucking blows; can we please do something else?” 

Chowder picked up the remote that was sitting next to him and turned the TV off. “What should we do?” Dex groaned and flopped back down into his upside-down position. 

“I don’t know, Nursey is always the one with the ideas.” Chowder laughed. Dex sat up again. “What?”

Chowder smirked at him, “oh nothing…just the fact that you miss Nursey.” Chowder laughed again. 

Dex’s jaw dropped, “no I don’t.” Chowder nodded along unconvincingly. “I don’t miss him. He’s annoying and arrogant and- “

“Ok, ok. You don’t miss him. Got it sheesh. It wouldn’t matter if you did you know? You two are like friends…” Dex and Chowder stared at each other for a minute, before Dex flopped back down onto his back. 

They sat in silence for a couple minutes before Dex broke it. “I’m gay.” There was more silence. Dex didn’t attempt to sit up to see Chowder’s reaction. 

“Wait…what? Are you serious?” Chowder scooted a little closer to the edge of the bed, now sitting next to Dex’s head. 

“Yup.” Dex had an edge to his voice, he sounded almost tired. 

“Well that’s great Dex.” Chowder smiled down at him. Dex flew back up and sat facing Chowder.

“Is it? Is it great? Because since I’ve been here people have thought I was homophobic. I came to this school, because I thought that I would be able to actually be myself and come out, but the assumptions people have made…they made me want to hide more.” Dex sighed and wiped his hand over his face. “My family would disown me…I’m just tired, ok?”

Chowder sat staring at Dex for a minute, because he didn’t really know how to respond to that. “So…instead of just telling everyone here that you’re gay to get them to stop thinking you’re homophobic…you let them keep thinking it?” 

Dex could feel the angry tears in his eyes. “You don’t get it. People made that assumption of me because of where I am from. If I were a stereotype no one would have thought that…but I’m not, so they do.” Dex wiped away some of the tears that had begun falling out of frustration. “Everyone would have just thought I was making up some big excuse to get people to not hate me.”

Chowder watched as his best friend began to cry. He scooted himself to Dex’s side and put an arm around his shoulder. He knew Dex wasn’t one for physicality, but he figured he would push him off if he didn’t want him to touch him. He didn’t push him off. “You know Dex, no one on the team would think you were lying just to try and get people to stop thinking that.”

Dex looked over at his friend, “but that’s the thing. I am homophobic. I mean I love Bitty and Wicks and Ollie, but…I’m super ok with anyone else being gay…just not me. I hate that I’m like this.” Chowder continued to sit quietly while Dex steadied his breathing. “I grew up hearing…those words every day of my life from everyone. I’ve known since I was like 11, but I knew I couldn’t tell anyone. When I got into Samwell my dad told me to ‘be careful, because those little queers might try and convert you.’”

Chowder got off the bed and walked over to Dex’s minifridge and grabbed a bottle of water. He handed it to Dex as he climbed back on the bed. “Dex, you know I love you right?” Dex nodded. “And the team loves you?” Dex nodded again. “So, you don’t have to tell anyone, but they are going to be so supportive of you if you do.” Dex sniffled and took a sip of water as he tried to even out his breathing. 

Dex finally got his breathing under control and looked back up at Chowder. “I’m…I’m just scared. I’m so tired of pretending, and…I’m just scared.” He bowed his head. “What happens if my family kicks me out? Or if they hate me? I’ll have no one”

Chowder let out a light laugh. “Dex,” he looked up at Chowder. “That is 100% not true. You have a whole family right here. All of who are willing to help you if something bad were to happen. You will never be alone, because you are never getting rid of any of us…especially me.” He flashed Dex a small smile. 

Dex gave him a sort of sad nod. “I really do want to tell the team…I just don’t know an appropriate way to do it.” Chowder nodded and sat back with his back against the wall. Dex followed. 

“Well however you do it, they will love you dude.” Dex nodded and picked the TV remote. He turned it back on and put on something better than what they had been watching.

\--

*three months later*

Everyone was sitting in the Haus living room while Holster and Ransom went through the team line up to make sure everyone had secured a date to Winter Screw. “Ok,” Holster started, “Chowder you’re bringing Farms,” Chowder nodded. “Ollie and Wicks, you’re bringing each other,” they smiled back at him. “Tango you’re bringing some girl from the soccer team,” Tango nodded. “Nursey you’re bringing a guy named Chet…really Nurse?” He just laughed in response to his captain, “and finally, Dex you’re bringing…wait…Dex who are you bringing?”

“Oh my god did you forget to fill out the Google sheet I sent out?” Ransom frantically opened his computer. 

“Um…no I didn’t forget to fill it out…” Everyone looked up at him. “I uh…don’t have a date.”

Ransom and Holster laughed, “why didn’t you tell us you needed help securing a date?” Ransom pulled up a spreadsheet that had the names of every eligible girl that they knew. Chowder gave Dex a sympathetic look. “Here we have a list of every eligible girl we could round up. If you would like- “

“I don’t want to pick anyone of that list.” Dex gritted his teeth. Ransom slowly closed his laptop. 

“Ok, well I’m sure we can ask around if you- “

“No, I don’t want to. I…” Dex let out an exasperated sigh, “I need…I want…I’m gay.” The room went silent. Ransom and Holster started laughing.

“Oh, come on Dex, you’re just being picky. No need to lie to get out of it.” Ransom pulled back up the spreadsheet. “There a bunch of really cute girls on here.” He turned it toward Dex. 

Dex’s face was impossibly red. “No Rans. I’m. Fucking. Gay.” Ransom slowly pulled his computer away as the room fell silent. 

“Oh…” Holster and Ransom traded looks. Dex looked around the room. Chowder smiled at him, everyone else just looked hesitant and didn’t know what to say. 

“Right. I thought we were this super inclusive team, but I guess that just doesn’t apply to me.” Dex stood up and slammed the door on his way to his dorm. 

Dex walked back from the Haus with the wind blowing against his face. He could feel the cold of the air starting to freeze the tears of anger. He could feel his phone blowing up in his pocket. When he got to his dorm, he unlocked his phone. He had a text from everyone who had been there, and Bitty, because Chowder had texted him. Reading the messages from his teammates had made him even angrier. He threw his phone at the wall and watched it shatter into pieces before it hit the ground. 

He threw himself onto the bed face first and buried his face in a pillow. Finally, his anger began to subside, but it was replaced by devastation. He expected to be rejected by his family, but not his team. Suddenly there was a powerful sounding knock on the door. Dex chose to ignore it in hopes that whoever it was would just leave.

There was another knock, “Dex, please open the door.” It was Holster’s voice.

“Please open up, we want to talk to you.” There’s Ransom. 

Dex sat up in his bed and took a deep breath. He walked to the door and opened it and was greeted by Holster, Ransom, Chowder, and Nursey standing there. He stepped to the side to let them all in. Dex walked back to his bed and sat down, barely acknowledging the guests he had in his room. Holster and Ransom stood in front of Dex, while Chowder sat next to Dex on the bed and Nursey sat in Dex’s desk chair. 

Holster was the first to say something, “Dex, we are so sincerely sorry. We should not have reacted like that.” 

Ransom nodded along with Holster, “we aren’t sure how to fix this. We don’t want you to feel like we don’t accept you, because we absolutely do. It was incredibly dumb for us to assume the things we assumed about who you are.”

Dex scoffed and rolled his eyes, “oh you mean like assuming that I was a homophobe from Maine who could never accept anyone who is different?” Ransom and Holster ducked their heads. “Or that I would even make a joke out of being gay? I have never actually done anything to warrant those kinds of assumptions being made.” Dex could feel tears rolling down his face as his anger began to come back. 

Nursey stood up and pushed past Ransom and Holster to be in front of where Dex and Chowder were sitting. “Dex, you know I am the last person who would ever judge someone based on their sexuality, but you did ask some pretty offensive questions sometimes.” 

Dex balled his fists up and groaned, “because I was fucking confused Derek!” Chowder placed his hand on Dex’s shoulder to ground him. “I just…you’re my friend…I…I needed someone who knew what it was like…I never meant to offend you. I just…I never had anyone to ask anything to. I didn’t know anyone queer growing up, I just…” He let out a sigh and whispered, “I just didn’t want to be different. I just needed to feel like I had someone.” He bowed his head. 

Nursey sat down text to Dex and put his arm around his shoulder and pulled him into him. “I’m sorry Dexy.” Dex put his head in the crook of Nursey’s neck as he let his tears flow and his body began shaking. Nursey was rubbing his back. He looked between Ransom, Holster and Chowder. 

Dex pulled his head away and wiped his eyes. “Will, we will always be here for you. There is nothing you could do or say that would change that shit.” Ransom grabbed Dex by the arm and pulled him up, so he was standing. “Seriously, we love you man.” He and Holster engulfed Dex in a hug.

Dex wrapped his arms around his captains. They stood like that for a while, but eventually pulled away. “Alright, we’re gonna leave you frogs now. Love you bros.” Holster said while he and Ransom walked toward the door. 

“Yeah see you guys tomorrow.” Ransom opened the door, “oh by the way Dex, I will send you the spreadsheet of eligible attractive dudes on campus. Ok bye!” With that Ransom and Holster left. 

The frogs all chuckled at the last statement. Dex sat back down between his two friends. “Well, I’m glad that we figured that out.” Chowder reached around and hugged both of his friends. “I love you guys!” 

Nursey and Dex put their arms around each other and Chowder. “I love you guys too.” Nursey reached over and pinched Dex’s cheek. 

“Ow, you asshole,” Dex slapped Nursey on the back of the head. “I love you Chowder.” He smiled at him. He turned to glare at Nursey, “I tolerate you…at best.” 

Nursey leaned over and Hugged Dex again, “Yeah yeah, I love you too Dexy. Get in here Chowder.” Chowder smiled as he piled himself on top of the larger boys. 

Dex laughed as all the air left his body from the weight that was on top of him. “Man, I think I might actually love this stupid team.”


End file.
